


Snowday

by Trams



Series: The Speed Dating AU [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Romance, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Billy teaches Goody to ski. And there is a lot of banter.





	Snowday

**Author's Note:**

> For mag7weekend for the prompt: In another life

“So what is it these are called again?” Goody asked, holding up the skis and holding back a smile. “Was it skis?” 

His husband – _his husband._ It had been three days and he continued to get a little thrill in his chest every time he was reminded – turned to him with an unimpressed look. Goody grinned and leaned in for a quick peck on Billy’s cheek.

They were then interrupted by the ski-rentals proprietor coming back inside the room.

“You find everything?” He asked, smiling broadly, with the sort of smile that would make him an instant hit at any used-car firm.

“You don’t happen to have a spare sense of humor for rent?” Billy asked, dedpan. “His–” he nodded at Goody, “is a bit faulty.” 

The man’s smile started to slip from his face and he looked bewildered.

“Please, excuse my husband,” Goody said – the thrill back in his chest, warming him up. “He usually confuses people with his jokes.”

“I was being serious,” Billy said turning to Goody, and after a beat smirked.

“I am hilarious and a joy to be around, and you know it,” Goody said, only barely biting back a smile.

~*~

Goody was feeling a little bit of trepidation about the whole lift thing, and once they were seated in the chairlift held onto Billy’s hand, while pretending he was just doing it because they were married, and he was allowed to, he didn’t think Billy fully bought that.

“You will catch me if I fall from this won’t you?” Goody asked, looking down between the skis on his feet at the snow covered ground far beneath them.

“There is a bar in front of us specifically designed to prevent that from happening,” Billy said.

“Yes, but what if?” Goody looked at Billy.

“I will of course save you in the unlikely event the bar breaks and you start to plummet to your death,” Billy said.

“Good, otherwise I would have started to wonder if this whole thing was just a ruse and you brought me skiing as a convenient way to stage a lethal accident in order for you to get your hands on my money.”

“What money?”

“Oh, shut up.”

“No, you brought this up,” Billy said, and Goody could hear in his voice how he was barely restraining his amusement, even if he didn’t really show it. “What is this secret money you have been keeping from me?”

“Dick.”

“Yes, you have a nice one, but I doubt it’s worth much.”

“You don’t know that, I’ve never had it appraised. My dick could be worth millions!”

Billy actually snorted with laughter at that, and Goody grinned and chuckled as well.

~*~

Learning how to ski was, an experience. Because Goody had refused to go to a slope for beginners since he didn’t think his pride could take being worse than a bunch of kids, they had gone to an intermediate slope, and here people whizzed past him, but at least they weren’t children – although some of them looked awfully young.

“Now turn the tips of the skis towards each other,” Billy was saying, looking like he belonged on skis, poles held in one hand the other hovering above Goody’s arm. “That way you can break your speed.”

Goody’s first attempt at breaking had involved dropping down to the ground and sliding for a couple of feet before losing one of the skis, which Billy had caught and brought back to him.

“I can’t believe I let myself be talked into this,” Goody muttered.

“If you don’t fall I’ll give you a kiss,” Billy said.

“You are going to kiss me anyway,” Goody pointed out, and grinned. “You think I’m irresistible.”

He looked over at Billy who was staring at him, and then after a beat said, “I am unsure if I should be feeding this ego trip you seem to be on, but...”

“But you know I’m telling the truth,” Goody said. Billy smiled at him, and Goody’s heart swelled with affection.

At that moment a stranger having lost control came careening down and fell at Goody’s feet.

“Are you alright?” Goody asked the young man who scrambled up, skis still on his feet, a group of people, presumably his friends stopped a distance away and Goody could hear some chuckles from them.

“Yeah, yeah,” the man muttered. “Sorry.” he flipped off his friends and then continued down the slope, his friends calling out in loud voices as they chased after him.

“See,” Goody said turning back to Billy. “I’m irresistible, people fall all over themselves to be near me.”

Billy’s eyes darkened and lips a thin firm line, he didn’t look amused.

“They better not,” Billy muttered, and Goody smiled. The fondness and affection swirling in his chest, shining through his expression.

“Of course you are the only one who matters,” Goody said.

“Are you done stalling?” Billy asked, but there was a small smile on his lips.

“Yeah, yeah,” Goody said, still smiling.

Eventually he started to get the hang of it, both breaking and turning and they could start to make their way down the long slope

It went well, until the slope curved slightly to the right, and Goody’s ski hit a rough patch of snow, and he lost control of his legs.

“Billy!” he shouted, before careening straight into Billy. They tumbled backwards and fell into the deeper snow among the trees lining the slope. Goody landing on top of Billy, the helmets they wore banging together, and Goody had to raise himself up on his ams to look down at Billy, who was giving him a concerned look.

“You okay?” Billy asked.

“Pretty sure I should be asking you that, I’m sorry cher.” Goody removed his helmet, dropping it next to them, and then removed Billy’s helmet as well, black hair fanning out across the snow.

“I’m fine,” Billy started, and frowned. “What are you doing?”

Goody had also removed his glove and was running his fingers through Billy’s hair.

“Beautiful,” Goody said.

“Who’s irresistible now?” Billy asked and grinned. Goody leaned down and kissed him. His beautiful wonderful husband. When Goody started to pull back, Billy grabbed the back of his head pulling him back for more, and Goody went happily back to kissing Billy to his heart’s content.

~*~

Eventually they did make it to the bottom of the slope, and went right back up again. Goody even found himself having fun, sliding down the slope, racing down with beating heart and wind in his face, laughing like a maniac and seeing a wide grin mirrored on Billy’s face.

At the end of the day there was mulled wine as they sat together on the couch in front of the fire in their fireplace, curled up close under a blanket as they read in comfortable silence, broken occasionally when one of them needed to read a passage out loud which they inevitably ended up discussing, ending up on long tangents in the end only vaguely related to what had been read.

That part was a lot like being home on their days off when they decided to just stay in, and Goody loved it. Loved spending time with Billy, there hadn’t been any doubt that he wanted to marry the man because spending time with him was so enjoyable.

~*~

“Considering your talent on skis I am hesitant to this idea of you strapping blades to your feet,” Billy said holding one of the ice skates and looking over at Goody with a raised eyebrow. Goody continued lacing his left ice skate.

“If you don’t know how to do it, we don’t have to,” Goody said. He didn’t have to look up to know the look on Billy’s face, he smirked slightly.

“I am surprised you know how to skate,” Billy said and sat down next to Goody.

Goody barely knew. He had been on an ice skating rink once. Sam had for a time been considering getting into ice hockey in the down time between baseball seasons, and as such decided that they both needed to at least try ice skating. It had not been a very successful experiment.

“Or are you lying and we are here so early because you don’t want people to see you fall?” Billy asked.

It was still early morning, the sun still rising slowly, and the outdoor ice rink near the hotel was completely empty.

“We are here this early because your snoring woke me up,” Goody said.

“I do not snore!” Billy protested.

“You do,” Goody said.

“Lies and slander,” Billy said finishing lacing up, and starting on the next one.

“I should record you one of these days,” Goody said. “It’s like trying to sleep net to a jet engine.”

Billy looked up at him at that, and Goody couldn’t help smiling at Billy’s expression.

“I do not.”

Goody grinned, and put a hand on Billy’s cheek.

“Of course you don’t, cher” Goody said. Billy nodded, a pleased small smile on his lips. “I exaggerate,” Goody continued, and Billy froze. “Your snores are very quiet and cute.”

Billy gave him a considering look.

“Fine.”

Goody leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

“You snore too,” Billy mumbled against Goody’s lips. Goody leaned his forehead against Billy’s and smiled before saying, “duly noted.”

They finished putting on skates and helmets and ventured out on the ice. Goody almost fell right away, only saved by Billy who grabbed onto his front and held him up. Goody found his footing and they started to slowly skate around the rink, holding hands. The cold stinging Goody’s cheeks a little, but it wasn’t too bad, and whenever he glanced over at Billy he caught him smiling, and glancing at Goody.

“This is nice,” Goody said after a little while.

“It is,” Billy said.

“We should try cross country skiing,” Goody said. “I know it’s not quite as exciting but–”

“You know, it doesn’t have to be exciting for me to enjoy it,” Billy said. Squeezing Goody’s hand, and Goody looked over at Billy who smiled at him. “As long as I am doing it with you I love it. You make me happy, husband mine.”

Goody grinned.

“You make me the happiest man in the world,” Goody said, his chest filled with so much love and affection.

**Author's Note:**

> This 'verse is my happy place, and I am probably going to revisit again at some point. But for now I don't have any other ideas lined up for it.


End file.
